finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
La Noscea/Legacy
La Noscea is a region in Final Fantasy XIV in the realm of Hydaelyn, on the sub-continent of Vylbrand, and on the continent of Eorzea. It is home to the City-state of Limsa Lominsa. La Noscea is a beautiful area, containing wild, rocky landscape rife with hills and plateaus. The region contains the dungeon areas of Cassiopeia Hollow, Mistbeard Cove, and Shposhae. Aetheryte Camps *Bearded Rock (25, 29) *Skull Valley (15, 18) *Bloodshore (36, 20) *Bald Knoll (6, 16) *Iron Lake (22, 7) Hamlets and Cabins Aleport Aleport is located south of Skull Valley. It is most notable as the La Noscean location for Hamlet Defense, but also contains the Achievement NPC for seasonal events. Wineport Wineport is located north west of Bloodshore. It is used in a few quest, but is otherwise seldom visited. Halfstone Located south of Bald Knoll and surrounded by level 40+ toads. Red Rooster Stead Located south of Bloodshore. There was once a Wandering Minstrel here who gave Level 30 adventurers a Goobbue Horn that would attract Goobbue with a false mating call, allowing the adventurers to ride them. As of 1.23a, the Minstrel, designed after Naoki Yoshida and sporting the Artemis Bow, has wandered off. Dungeons Cassiopeia Hollow Cassiopeia Hollow can be accessed from a tunnel near Camp Bloodshore in the east of the map. In-game you will find it at grid reference (36,22). Like most of La Noscea, it is populated by sea life. The Leves available at the Aetherial Node here are primarily Level 30. The center of the map is labeled in Eorzean as the Cerulean Garden, and it is connected by tunnels to four large chambers. In each chamber is a pool of water crossed using the bridges of multicolored rock or shell formations. The four chambers make references to Llymlaen, and are labeled as Llymlaen's Flight (north), Tempest (east), Clarity (south), and Folly (west). Mistbeard Cove Mistbeard Cove is located near Camp Bald Knoll at grid reference 7,15. Its winding tunnels are infested with sea life, Water Elementals, and Pirates ranging from Levels 40 to 49. There are at least two distinct varieties of Pirate: Mistbeard Buccaneers and Serpent Reavers. The latter variety are warriors who pledged their lives to the Sahagin. At grid reference (5, 6) inside the cove is a body of water called the Summoning Pool, but there is little here besides the aforementioned enemies. West of this is blocked off, but the labels on the map call it a "Slophouse" with a kitchen and "salthold". Through the "Waverider Gate" from here is a subterranean port called "The Whale's Gape," so named for the cave exit's shape and the "tooth-like" columns. The Slophouse was used by the Lambs of Dalamud in their rituals, a part of the temporary events related to the Seventh Umbral Era. Shposhae Shposhae is located south of Camp Bearded Rock on the lower level at grid reference (28, 33). It is populated predominately by sea life, and has a unique miniature variety of crab. Like Cassiopeia Hollow, the caves are aglow with luminescent plant life, and colorful rock formations create paths across the bodies of water. They are some of the most labyrinthine caves in the game, using several maps to encompass the many levels and areas. Also like Cassiopeia Hollow, these maps reference Llymlaen frequently. Hopeful treasure hunters flock to Shposhae following rumors of the treasure of Mistbeard. It was likely his crew that built the wooden platforms inside and left locked coffers here. A Miqo'te pirate named F'ongho stands outside the cave and is more than happy to explain what she can about the cave. She mentions that the monsters here all have keys inside them, either because Mistbeard fed keys to them directly or fed the keys to his crew, and his crew to the monsters. A simple puzzle involving the glowing clams found throughout the caves will lead to the rarer of the "plundered" armor. Small wisps of flame will drift through the caves and into the clams, and when they reappear they can drop keys. It is possible these keys were left in the clam, and that the flames are wandering souls. Near one such location is the spawning ground for the Giant Remora. Further in the caves is a "Hall of Serpents." The metal gate that once closed off this area has since been ripped open. The Lone Coeurl can be lured from its hiding place after slaying the jackals in the area, possibly because as a cat it fears dogs. Also in this room are the bones of a serpent, presumably defeated and eaten by the Coeurl. Upon release, Shposhae featured unique battle music, although it is otherwise silent. This music was added to other dungeons, including the Mun-Tuy Cellars in The Black Shroud. Although Shposhae is a new dungeon, its map still uses the unique Eorzean typeface found on other maps. It is possible Square-Enix will continue to use this typeface after 2.0. However, like all new area maps, this map is only accessibly by entering the area and is not view-able via the map menu. U'Ghamaro Mines The mines are located at grid reference (26, 2) north east of Camp Iron Lake, in the subterranean Kobold homeland of O'Ghomoro. It is the Kobold stronghold, and as such it has many coffers that are opened using keys carried by the Kobolds. One of the most unique features is the mechanical doors that slide open when their respective guards are killed. There are "giant cauldron-shaped buildings" inside that may be used for smelting or other metal-working processes. The Kobolds, worshipers of Titan and associated with the Earth element and its metallic bounty, are advanced metallurgists with mechanical expertise rivaling that of Eorzea's city-states. Their technology gives Limsa Lominsa cause for concern. Notable Landmarks There are several hidden landmarks throughout Eorzea. Many of these landmarks are indicated on the map in Eorzean, but otherwise go unmarked and in many cases unused. La Noscea has the fewest hidden structures, but instead features a variety of unique land forms on the coast. God's Grip The God's Grip is a coastal formation leading into the crescent-shaped Moraby Bay. There is a lighthouse at each end of the crescent: Llymlaen's Ring at (32, 40) and Oschon's Torch and (26,43). The former is only marked in Eorzean, while the latter is marked more clearly because it is used in early quests. Llymlaen's Ring is surrounded by Wind Elementals, a nod to Llymlaen's status as a goddess of wind. With a good draw distance configuration for your graphics, the God's Grip and both lighthouses are faintly visible from the cliff at Moraby Bay where the symbol of Nymeia has appeared. They can also be seen as the ferry from Vesper Bay approaches Limsa Lominsa, appearing as small lights even in foggy weather. The Perches These three identical towers can be found near the coasts, although they are too small and not designed as lighthouses. They each bear a torch on top: *Gullperch Tower is located at grid reference (37, 25) south of Camp Bloodshore. *Swiftperch Tower is located at grid reference (17, 23) south of Camp Skull Valley. *Craneperch Tower is located at grid reference (31, 35) near Moraby Bay. South Bloodshore South Bloodshore is arguably a misnomer, as its node is located east of Camp Bloodshore at grid reference (40, 23). While some of the enemies in the area detect by sight, most of them can be avoided simply by walking, making the node surprisingly easy to reach. It is notable for being the longest beach in the game, as it forms the perimeter of the island above it. Isles of Umbra With a node at grid reverence (5, 22), these islands are actually accessed via caves at (5, 18) or (5, 20). They offer another unique island formation in that the pathway winds under the islands before finally reaching the top. Apart from the passive Qiqirns that populate the smaller islands, the enemies here detect by sound, meaning it is possible to go undetected by walking. Sail Boats The beach north of Camp Bald Knoll at grid reference (5, 12) has boats landed on the sand. This beach also has several Black Crow pirates, more than would likely fit in both of the boats combined. Instanced Islands Turtleback Island Turtleback Island is a small island inaccessible by normal means. It gets its name from its round shape and the tropical vegetation at its center - it resembles a mostly-submerged World Turtle. This island is used in defensive Skirmish exercises. Locke's Lie Sharing a name with Locke Cole, this island is used in a few quest as well as the offensive Skirmish exercises. It is impossible to reach the top of this tall island, but players can walk along the beech that forms its perimeter. Musical themes "On Windy Maedows" played in all of La Noscea areas. The battle theme of this area is "Nail of the Heavens". Gallery Ffxiv-maps-la-noscea.jpg|The map of La Noscea. Landscape1.jpg|La Noscea. Landscape2.jpg|La Noscea. Landscape3.jpg|La Noscea. Landscape4.jpg|La Noscea. Landscape5.jpg|La Noscea. Landscape6.jpg|La Noscea. Landscape7.jpg|La Noscea. Landscape8.jpg|La Noscea. Landscape9.jpg|La Noscea. FFXIV South Bloodshore.jpg|Cliffs in Bloodshore. Trivia *La Noscea only makes up about half of the island of Vylbrand. O'Ghomoro, the Kobold homeland, is a volcanic mountain that can be seen on La Noscea's northern horizon. This makes up the remainder of Vylbrand. O'Ghomoro is currently inaccessible, but the U'Ghamaro Mines offer a small glimpse of Kobold society. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Final Fantasy XIV Legacies